Where are We? A High School Musical and Flight 29 Down Crossover
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: The Wildcats mysteriously find themselves marrooned on a deserted island and they have no idea where they are. There are already people there, our favorite band of castaways. How will they react upon seeing each other for the first time?


Where are we? - A High School Musical and Flight 29 Down Crossover

The Wildcats looked around at the seemingly empty beach surrounding blue water. They had no idea where they were and were looking for hopefully, someone to talk to.

"Hey Troy do you see that?" Gabriella asked pointing to a green and silver metal contraption on the sand.

"What is it?" Chad asked confused." Its like, the middle of nowhere and there is something here! What are the odds of that happening?'

"Slim to none.' Ryan said matter of factly. Jason was just confused.

The six castaways were working together on a surprise for Lex who had gone into the jungle with Nathan to collect more fruit for dinner. They had been there for a while and were making it more like home.

"Lex is gonna love this guys" Daley said excitedly. "Eric could you get the rope and help me tie it to the board?' she gave up when he rolled his green eyes and yawned. He would do what he wanted even now. She figured he was this lazy back home too and thanked the heavens that she wasn't his mother. She kept working and wiped her sweaty forehead as the midday sun beat down on the survivors.

"Hello?" Troy asked coming around the corner of the plane just as Nathan and Lex came out of the jungle. His blue eyes widened." Whoa! Chad where did you get those coconuts?"

"Who are you and who's Chad?' Nathan asked confused. Troy felt kind of stupid mixing up his best friend with this swirly haired kid who he could have sworn looked exactly like him." Sorry." he said and walked back over to his friends.

Nathan shook his head and set down the coconuts "Lex do you know if there are other people on the island?"

"No but there could be but the only baffling question is where did they come from?"

The Wildcats sat down by a fire pit Kelsi found dug out with rocks around it. Who's was it and did they mind if they helped themselves. She hoped so, not ever liking an argument. A black haired girl was sitting nearby holding empty plastic bottles in her hands .Kelsi sat down across from her and asked shyly if she needed help.

"Sure." Melissa said smiling sweetly at her. Patiently she instructed Kelsi on how to boil the water from the well so it was just right and then put it through the funnel and into the bottles. Eric came up just then, back from another well run, panting very tired. When he saw Kelsi sitting there he brightened up and tried to act cool.

"Hey sexy. I'm Eric and you are?' Melissa rolled her eyes as Kelsi introduced herself and they shook hands. Better warn her about him now so she doesn't get heartbroken later on." Eric's very sly so watch out. He could try to hurt you and as a friend I thought it was best if I warned you ahead of time. I'm Melissa by the way." She smiled again at Kelsi who said politely" That's nice of you but I already have a boyfriend. His name is Jason and my friends and I don't know where we are."

"Well neither do we so your kind of outta luck there sorry." Eric said walking back to the well after his well deserved break talking. He thought if Kelsi is hot her friends must be to die for.

Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor were standing in the woods watching an unsuspecting Jackson cut down a tree that the group would use for firewood. He was bent over cutting the leaves off of the trunk which in the end he would leave in the jungle and carry the trunk back to camp to burn in the fire that night. He was sweaty and his eyes were burning. He wiped them on his yellow T - shirt and looked up, finally seeming to realize that he had company. Unwanted company none the less. Jackson was a loner naturally and he preferred to work alone but now he realized there were three mysterious girls he had never seen before standing in the jungle watching his ass like it was the coolest thing they had ever seen! He was noticeably very uncomfortable and blushed as he asked" Can I help you with something?"

'Yeah baby" Sharpay said "Bend over again. That would help immensely."

'SHARPAY EVANS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Gabriella yelled hitting her arm.

Taylor laughed a little embarrassed that Sharpay had blown the seamlessly flawless moment with her big, flirty remark. That was waaaaaaaaaaaaaay out of line. Sure she thought they all had been thinking he was a sex god but she was the only one of them stupid enough to actually say something about it! She rolled her eyes and wished Chad was here to take her mind off of the big, muscular ,boy standing in front of them. Jackson didn't say anything just nodded his head once and carried the tree back to camp.

That night at dinner Kelsi and the others were sitting around the fire eating coconuts and fruit. Gabriella sat next to her looking across the way at Melissa who sat next to Jackson. The pairs all sat together in couples and Sharpay sat next to Ryan since Zeke was sick and couldn't come.

'You guys ever seen a shooting star?" Taylor asked making conversation with them. They had all introduced themselves and everyone laughed as the respected high end gang of East High seemed to almost match the castaways. Gabriella and Troy were the Perfect Couple as were, after some arguments back and forth, Jackson and Melissa, Eric and Taylor were the Drama Duo hands down and Nathan and Daley were the Perfect Couples' Right Hand Man and Women as were Chad and Taylor. Taylor had gotten a little confused when Taylor McKesssie had introduced herself to the group, and Eric had made a huge deal of the after some explaining thanks to Troy, somewhat obvious fact that Chad and Nathan looked like identical twins.

"Are you sure you two don't know each other at all?" Taylor asked and Nathan said no. They sat together watching the surf ebb in and out of the sand until the night sky displayed millions of stars.

"Wow guys," Chad said "This is sick!"

"You guys live here?" Troy asked amazed after the castaways had finished telling them the story of the plane crash.

"And we really want to go back home so enjoy it while it lasts." Taylor said a little annoyed at their being so excited about the situation. She had done the same thing but that was before they got stuck here. Everyone of the castaways had the same, nagging feeling inside. They were jealous of the Wildcats who got to go home later on. That was, of course assuming rescue would show up and get them all out of there! Melissa felt guilty since she never wished bad things on anyone. They would all get home soon. That was all she could say for now. But it would happen one way or another. It had to.


End file.
